Hidden Warrior Wiki:Declined Archive 1
Dapplestar (Q)- Withdrawn by User http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dapplestar.queen.pngOur first! Yeah! This is Dapplestar as a queen. I'm working on who's kits she'll have but this is her! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice work! Blur the tail shading and darken the earpink. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) As Bramble said, we can't use these altered blanks. I like this image, but what should we do about it? I say we decline it and wait for someone to make a queen blank. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 18:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine with me. We'll get the queen blanks soon. How about no, Charart's until the blanks are done? Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 20:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks- Declined Fawnstorm said I could use the blanks. Like em? Comments? Moonpelt1786 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) They look like they are chewing gum. and the tails are a bit thin. Could you change the head shape so that it isn't looking up? Very good though. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) And they are all short-furred. Add fluff the chest. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Please work on these are they will be declined. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just fix the chewing gum problem and fluff the chest. I think that it looks good looking up. They should be looking up because they're happy to be warriors. 21:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Delcinee due to lack of work. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think they look fine! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]18:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mossy, but they have to be worked on. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Queen Blanks: Withdrawn by User I'm not letting you not put this up Echo. I'll work on it for you. I'll do the lh one in a while but, Night, can you make it smaller, transparent, etc? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot Fawny! :) I have the long haired and I'll work on it while it's up! But, thanks anyway! And Night, if Fawny lets me still do this I'll need some help and I'll give some credit to both of you! I'll post the lh once we figure out how to make it smaller. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We all need help. The medicine cat blanks was as much Night's as well as mine. These blanks are gopd Echo and you shouldn't give up. For improvement, make the lineart tinner, say, two pixels wide or somethin'. It will make it easier to do the eyes. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I've taken out the white and done the transparency, but I can't make it smaller. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry but I just don't have the time to do this. Could someone take over? They can totally destroy the image if they want. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 17:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 11:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) This needs to be much smaller. There are lighter pixels in this as well. Make a long haired blank--Nightshine{ 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I made it smaller. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]17:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Comments? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Make a long haired blank. Make sure the line art is all black--Nightshine{ 21:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) This is really big for a blank. Make it smaller. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 21:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line-art more thicker in some places. Mõŏń ۞ 16:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'I can't do the Long-haired one. I fail. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) How is that? Mõŏń ۞ 23:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I might put these up later, but not now! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Blanks How are they? Mossstar101 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments?Mossstar101 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Relax, users will comment when they get the chance. :) Make the fluffy chest go down a lot furthur. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) (re-uploaded) Better? are the long-haired tails ok? (btw how are the leader blanks?) Mossstar101 13:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art. The necks are too thin--Nightshine{ 19:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Make the heads bigger--Nightshine{ 19:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by bigger? Like Much bigger or a little bit bigger? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossheart's '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Dance Time! '']]22:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Much bigger--Nightshine{ 17:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make them bigger. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]17:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the line art. The anatomy is not right--Nightshine{ 21:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I do it tomorrow? I can't use my PC after dinner. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait... What's anatomy? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]11:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Anatomy is the structure of the way a living thing is. These blanks don't look very realistic or like cats. Try making the heads bigger and make the chest stick out more--Nightshine{ 21:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can someone take over? I just got surgery, and i can't get on the computer much. if not i'll keep working. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]21:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hope you've recovere from your operation, but these are going to be declined. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks, Declined WHOA! These are ALOT bigger on wikia than they are on my computer! Any help with that? Also, comments? --NightpawBring on the fight! 18:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You probably were zoomed out when you made them, so they seemed a lot smaller. Add some long hair on the longhaired blanks' underbellies and maybe add whiskers? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 01:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to go against your opinion, but I think they look OK without whiskers. that was my original plan for these. --NightpawBring on the fight! 16:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Make them smalller and thicken the lineart. The longhaired tails' need to have a smoother fur and not on the top. :D --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 08:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC)